My Feeling is
by Arisu Sakura
Summary: Saat Takano memaksa Ritsu memberikan jawaban tentang perasaannya, Ritsu yang tidak bisa menjawab menolaknya. Sejak itu Takano menjauhinya karena ia pikir Ritsu membencinya. Tapi sebenarnya bagaimana perasaan Ritsu?


_**A SekaiIchi Hatsukoi Fanfic**_

"_**My Feeling is..."**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>__SekaiIchi Hatsukoi is Nakamura Shungiku's, it's __NOT MINE__ right? I own __NOTHING__. But I love SekaiIchi :D especially Onodera~ he ALWAYS looks cute *hug Onodera* *kicked by Takano* ah, I own nothing but the story._

_**Details & Warning:**__ must I warn that this ff is contains with yaoi? D: I don't have to, right? This manga is contains with Yaoi, so I don't have to warn that this ff is contains with yaoi :p fufu~ AU? Maybe. OOC? My ff is __ALWAYS CONTAINS__ with OOC. Typo(s)? No human perfect, so I might make some typos right? Gaje, abal, aneh. Don't like don't read. Like? Read and review. Normal POV._

* * *

><p>"<em>What I think about him? Just friend? Or more?"<em>

* * *

><p>Ritsu menghela napas panjang. Rutinitasnya sama sekali tidak berubah. Bertarung dengan waktu dan segunung kertas, berurusan dengan hal edit-mengedit manga, digoda oleh Takano, dan bekerja. Hal yang sangat dan terlalu biasa.<p>

"Aku bosan." Keluhnya pelan. Ia menatap keluar jendela sambil berkhayal bahwa dirinya terbang dan tidak berurusan dengan kertas dan waktu.

"Oi!" teriakan Takano membuyarkan khayalan aneh Ritsu. Ritsu berpaling pada Takano. "Apa?" tanyanya agak kasar. Takano diam sebentar. "Kau..." ia mendekati Ritsu. "Bisa serius tidak, sih? Setiap kerja kau selalu tidur atau bengong. Apa yang kau pikirkan, sih?" tanyanya pada Ritsu sambil menatap tajam Ritsu. Ritsu membuang muka dan menggeleng. "B-bukan apa-apa." Katanya terbata-bata dengan wajah yang sudah bersemu merah. Takano tersenyum iseng. "Kau memikirkan aku, ya?" tanyanya nakal. "BUKAN!" pekik Ritsu dengan wajah sudah semerah tomat. Sangat... Tsundere. "Onodera-san, ada pekerjaan lagi." Seseorang memanggil Ritsu. "Ya!" Ritsu mendatangi orang tersebut sambil bersyukur bisa terbebas dari Takano.

.

Tugas Ritsu kali ini: (lagi-lagi) menagih naskah yang tenggat waktunya sudah lewat pada seorang mangaka.

"Haahhh..." ia menghela napas panjang. Hari ini dia malah berurusan dengan mangaka lain, tapi dari pada berurusan dengan Takano yang mengomentari dia pemalas, Ritsu segera pergi.

"Onodera-san..." nah, ini dia yang paling Ritsu takuti. Takano. "Aku percaya padamu." Katanya sambil mengelus rambut Ritsu pelan. Wajah Ritsu berubah 100% merah padam.

.

"Ini naskahnya." Ritsu menyerahkan naskah yang baru ditagihnya itu pada orang yang menyuruhnya tadi, yang belum pulang sampai Ritsu datang. "Terima kasih atas kerja samanya, Onodera-san. Saya pulang duluan." Orang itu bergegas pergi setelah menerima naskah dari Ritsu. Ritsu kembali ke tempatnya dan, sudah pasti, ia ditinggal sendirian. Alasannya tidak mau menagih naskah itu karena dia takut ditinggal juga.

Ralat, berdua.

Dan ini yang paling tidak diinginkan Ritsu: dia ditinggalkan BERDUA oleh yang lain, berdua dengan Takano yang sudah entah sejak kapan tertidur dengan manis di kursinya.

"BANGUN!" teriak Ritsu sambil memberikan sebuah sambitan manis tapi sadis khusus untuk Takano dengan menggunakan penggaris besi yang entah sejak kapan ada ditangan Ritsu. Dan langsung saja Takano memekik kesakitan. "Bangun! Siapa yang memperbolehkan kamu tidur dikursiku?" teriaknya dengan wajah memerah. Lebih tepatnya, bersikap sangat... Tsundere. Manis sekali.

"Hoahm..." Takano menguap keras sekali. "Harusnya kau berterima kasih, dong, aku menungguimu. Kita bisa pulang bareng, kan? Aku khawatir kalau kamu pulang sendiri." Kata Takano sambil mengucek matanya ngantuk.

"Aku lebih khawatir lagi kalau disuruh pulang bersamamu!" pekik Ritsu dengan sangat Tsundere.

"Lalu kenapa kau sering pulang bersamaku?" tanya Takano iseng. Wajah Ritsu memerah dan bingung harus membalas apa. "Itu... karena rumah kita bersebelahan, tau!" teriak Ritsu. Takano tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Kau kan bisa pulang setelah aku pulang duluan." Kata Takano. Ritsu KO. Dia sudah tidak bisa membalas lagi.

"Sudah, cepat siap-siap dan pulang." Kata Takano sambil bangkit dari kursi dan menguap lebar. Ritsu mengangguk dan merapikan barangnya.

Yah, tetap saja pada akhirnya Ritsu pulang bersama Takano.

Ia berjalan bersisian dengan Takano dalam keheningan. "Kenapa? Kau kelihatan grogi." Takano membuka pembicaraan tiba-tiba.

"E-eh? Masa? Kupikir tidak." jawab Ritsu terbata-bata sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ada apa? Ada sesuatu yang tidak enak?" tanya Takano khawatir. Ritsu menggeleng. Takano terdiam dan menempelkan tangannya di kening Ritsu. "Tidak panas, kok." Katanya. Ritsu kaget dan wajahnya langsung bersemu merah. "A-apaan, sih?" Ritsu melepaskan tangan Takano dari keningnya. Takano menggeleng. "Tidak, kupikir kau sakit, makanya diam saja." Ritsu dengan Tsundere segera berlari mendahului Takano, berniat pulang sendiri.

"Hei!" tapi Takano tidak membiarkan dia pergi, ia menarik tangan Ritsu. "Jangan kau pikir kau bisa kabur." Ritsu meronta minta dilepaskan. "Lepaskan aku!" teriak Ritsu. Karena Ritsu terus meronta, Takano akhirnya melepaskan Ritsu. Mereka berjalan bersisian dalam diam.

.

Akhirnya mereka sampai.

"Ah, sampai jumpa besok, Takano-san." Kata Ritsu pamit. Takano diam saja.

"Onodera-san..." dan tiba-tiba Takano memeluk Ritsu dari belakang.

"T-Takano-san? Lepaskan aku! Kumohon." Kata Ritsu kaget. "Takano-san! Lepaskan!" pintanya pada Takano. Tapi lagi-lagi, Takano hanya diam tidak menganggap Ritsu.

"Onodera-san..." kata Takano pelan. "Aku ingin jawaban sekarang. Jika kau mencintaiku dan menginginkanku berada dihadapanmu terus, biarkan aku memelukmu. Tapi jika kau tidak menyukaiku, lepaskanlah pelukanku ini, dan aku akan pergi dari hadapanmu dan berhenti mencintaimu." Kata-kata Takano ini membuat mata Ritsu terbelalak kaget. "Ayo, Onodera-san. Pilihan ada ditanganmu." Mata Ritsu terpejam dalam kebingungannya. Membiarkan Takano tetap berada disisinya atau... melepaskan Takano? Ia pikir ia tidak mencintai Takano, tapi ia ragu untuk memilih.

"Onodera-san... cepat beri pilihan." Kata Takano memaksa.

Set...

Ritsu melepaskan pelukan Takano. Takano langsung menunjukkan ekspresi kaget dan tidak percaya. "Maafkan aku, Takano." Kata Ritsu pelan. Takano memejamkan mata sebentar.

"Ya... aku mengerti, Ritsu. Maaf, tapi aku takut aku tidak bisa berhenti mencintaimu. Tapi aku akan pergi dari hadapanmu, kalau itu pilihanmu." Takano berpaling dan masuk ke ruangannya.

Sedangkan Ritsu...? Dia masih terdiam didepan pintu rumahnya. Dia tampak menyesal telah melepaskan Takano, tapi ia ragu akan perasaannya. Suka? Benci? Dia tidak mengerti. Ia belum bisa menentukan pilihan. Karena penyesalannya ini, ia akhirnya menangis.

"T-Takano-san... apa benar kau akan menghilang dari hadapanku? Aku tidak mau... aku... aku menolakmu karena aku ragu akan perasaanku. Kumohon, berikan aku satu kesempatan lagi!"

.

Takano menutup pintu dan diam ditempat, dibelakang pintu. Ia diam sambil berharap Ritsu mau mengubah pikirannya. Lalu ia mendengar tangisan Ritsu dan keluhan Ritsu yang menyedihkan. Ia mendengar penyesalan Ritsu karena telah menolaknya. Takano langsung menyesal, kenapa ia harus berlaku secepat itu? Ia bisa menunggu sampai Ritsu mau menyadari isi hatinya dan tetap berada disampingnya.

.

"Takano-san! Kumohon! Berikan aku satu kesempatan lagi! Jangan seperti ini! Biarkan aku mengetahui isi hatiku!" pekik Ritsu didepan pintu rumah Takano, berharap ia mendengar Takano bilang: 'Akan kuberi kau kesempatan. Aku akan menunggu sampai kau mengetahui isi hatimu', tapi itu tidak mungkin. Dengan mata berurai air mata penyesalan, Ritsu masuk ke apartemennya.

.

"Maaf, Onodera-san. Aku... aku memang sangat bodoh, aku ini... terlalu ingin cepat mengetahui perasaanmu. Maaf, Onodera-san." Kata Takano sambil menyesal.

.

Dan sejak ini, dua sejoli yang sebenarnya saling mencintai ini terpisah.

Akankah mereka bisa bersatu kembali?

_._

_But I love you!_

_Isn't it wrong, right?_

_Why I can't love you?_

_And why you don't love me?_

_You are the one I love,_

_No one I love but you._

_Because you are special for me._

_I love you._

_Love you because anything about you._

_Can't I love you?_

_Why?_

_Can't you love me?_

_Why?_

_Do I do something wrong?_

_Tell me!_

_Then I'll do my best._

_To make you happy,_

_And to make you love me._

.

_Do I love him?_

_Do I hate him?_

_Hate him?_

_Love him?_

_I don't know._

_I don't hate him._

_Do I love him?_

_But it's look strange for me._

_I don't know anything about you,_

_But do I love you?_

_I don't hate you but I don't know do I hate you._

_Please wait me until I know my feelings._

_Until I can tell you the truth._

_About love and hate._

.

"Aku... apakah aku mencintainya?" tanya Ritsu pada dirinya sendiri. Ia ragu, antara benci dan cinta. Tapi... Takano adalah orang yang pertama dicintainya, bahkan ia sampai menolak An demi Takano. Tapi ia bingung, sejak kejadian waktu itu, ia merasa... rindu pada Takano. Sudah lama ia tidak bertemu Takano. Ia ingin bertemu dengannya.

.

Saat itu sudah malam, sekitar jam 11.00 PM. Tapi Ritsu malah berjalan diluar.

Malam ke-20 sejak perpisahannya dengan Takano.

Ia berjalan tenang ditaman yang sepi. Angin malam itu sangat dingin, untung ia mengenakan jaket.

Lalu... ia melihat sesosok manusia yang berjalan ke arah taman. Ritsu menyipitkan mata melihat siapa yang datang. "... Takano-san...?" katanya tidak percaya. Saat Takano melihat keberadaan Ritsu, Takano langsung membuang muka. Ritsu berlari dan memeluk Takano dari belakang.

"Bodoh! Kau jahat! Kau memaksaku menjawab sebelum aku mengetahui jawabanku!" teriak Ritsu sambil menangis. "Jangan seenaknya pergi dariku! Aku belum bilang aku ingin kau pergi! Waktu itu aku belum tau perasaanku! Sekarang aku sudah mengetahuinya, tau!"

"Aku mencintaimu dan akan terus mencintaimu setulusnya!" teriak Ritsu. Takano langsung terbelalak.

"Mencintaiku?" tanyanya.

"Ya! Aku sekarang mengerti bahwa aku mencintaimu! Dan kau malah pergi seenaknya saja! Dasar bodoh!"

Takano tersenyum. "Yah, maafkan aku, Onodera. Aku juga mencintaimu... terus, selamanya."

"Bohong!" kata Ritsu. Takano menggeleng. "Aku mencintaimu, akan terus mencintaimu, sampai suatu saat dimana takdir memisahkan dunia kita." Kata Takano lembut. Wajah Ritsu bersemu merah lagi.

"Kalau begitu... berjanjilah untuk mencintaiku terus, ya? Karena saat ini... aku sudah mengerti perasaanku."

"Ya, aku janji, Ritsu."

_**-Fin-**_

* * *

><p><em>AN:_

Jyeh gaje =3= OOC kan? 8D haha~ Takano jadi gitu kan kocak xD #kena tabok#

Uh =A= sungguh aneh sekali ff ini. Nee, jadi mohon review nya ya 8D

Ending nya ngambang kan? Yaay(?)

Keliatan panjang padahal di bagian 'poem' nya panjang banget 8D aha~ udah lama lho gak bikin ff yang ada poem nyelip :p

Nah! Review ya! Review~ review! Ripiuh~ see you again 8D


End file.
